Enfermizo
by ZattanieXX
Summary: No importaba si le hacia daño, ya daba igual, solo importaba su propio egoísmo, y es que su egoísmo le pedía poseerla... por completo a tal punto que aquella niña dejaba de tener sentido.


_Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masashi kishimoto _

_Los fragmentos de la canción utilizada es de BMTH "Blessed with a curse" _

_Sin más que decir, espero lo disfrutéis. _

_**ENFERMIZO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Desde que esto empezó_

_Estaba bendecido con una maldición_

_Y para bien o para mal_

_Yo nací en un ataúd_

Sentía su cuerpo vibrar bajo el suyo propio, su corazón martillar su pecho, su respiración agitada y su deseo de mas, ¿Cómo aquella simple humana podía hacerle perder el control sobre sus instintos? Quería mas de ella, lo quería todo, su sudor, sus lagrimas, sus risas, sus pensamientos hasta incluso su sangre, quería apoderarse de cada fibra de su hermoso cuerpo, ver cada rincón de su mente y modificarla de tal modo que solo le viera a él… "_maldito demente" _pensó, sonriendo al acto, podría, si que podría… pero aquella patética humana que se retorcía bajo él pagaría el precio, y ni siquiera se daría cuenta eso era lo más gracioso, al final de aquel acto posesivo y enfermizo, aquella niña seria como él, estaría maldecida por el resto de su existencia, posiblemente le odiaría, y aquello no izo más que aumentar su deseo por ella, el odio era un sentimiento candente y pasional, era SU sentimiento.

La sedujo, la atrajo hacia sí mismo de tal forma que ella fuese la que se entregara, pues de otra forma no podría ser, la engaño con deseos triviales, mostrándole un futuro que jamás tendría, luego pensaría en cómo arreglar la situación, pues ahora poco le importaba lo que pensaría su compañera una vez que se hubiese convertido en un monstruo, luego tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para doblegarla, saciarla y hasta incluso amarla… tendrían mucho tiempo, pues las necesidades de ella estaban en segundo plano, lo único que importaba verdaderamente era su propio egoísmo.

_Sé que dije que mi corazón latía por ti_

_Estaba mintiendo chica_

_Late por los dos_

_Porque tengo tu amor_

_Y estos vicios_

El agua corría por su cuerpo, fresca y pura que inmediatamente se mancho de rojo al contacto con su piel, no entendía como había sucedido todo aquello, solo que dolía y le excitaba, moretones por todo su cuerpo la adornaban, con formas de grandes manos, sentía sus labios hinchados y hasta el sabor a sangre en su boca, parecía que la habían desprendido de sus huesos y vuelto a armar, solo que esta vez no correctamente, nunca se había sentido tan maravillosamente rota, aquel hombre la había elevado a los cielos y descendido a los infiernos en solo un par de minutos, y como le gustaba, había recibido golpes y mordiscos, nunca pensó que disfrutaría con su dolor, como la haría sentir tan viva, solo lamentaba no haber durado más, solo un poco más, para al fin descubrir lo que le ocultaba aquel sujeto del cual solo sabia el nombre y sentía que con eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

Solo se dio cuenta que había sido sacada de la bañera cuando estuvo depositada sobre la cama, y le vio, hermoso, seductor y aparentemente excitado con su estado de incapacidad, lo sintió nuevamente sobre si, y nuevamente la volvió a penetrar, con fiereza y brusquedad, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor y placer, sentirse de aquella forma tan enfermizamente atrayente por alguien que solo sabe hacerte daño era extraño, nunca creyó ni en sus más remotos sueños eróticos que sería una sumisa de tomo y lomo, pues ahí estaba, siendo abusada y dulcemente maltratada por un hombre por el cual estaba irremediablemente loca, loca y obsesionada.

-s-sasuke… ittai… - no le dolía, solo lo izo para que la penetrara aun más fuerte, a ese hombre no le importaba su dolor, no le importaba lo que pensara de él… al menos en la cama, no era así.

Sintió como aumentaba la fricción y como llegaba aun más adentro, casi tocando su útero, como le mordía uno de sus senos hasta dejarlo morado, como la alzaba cual fuera una muñeca para sentirla aún más, y como la besaba tan dura y seductoramente, no pudo evitarlo, enterró sus uñas en su espalda sintiendo algo caliente correr por ella, aquello la incito aun mas, hasta tal punto de no reconocerse a sí misma, era una bestia.

Ahí fue donde sucedió, donde sintió aquel desgarrador fuego el cual se convirtió prematuramente en hielo, ahí donde sintió como aquel hombre llegaba al orgasmo entregándose por completo a ella y fue ahí donde supo que todo había cambiado.

_Recupera_

_Todas las palabras que eh dicho_

_Todo lo que te eh dicho_

Quería marcarla, saciarse de ella para luego volver a tomarla como fuera y donde fuera, no la quería de vuelta en el mundo real a la vista del débil ojo humano, quería encerrarla y hacerle el amor cuantas veces de le viniera la regalada gana, violarla si era preciso, no importaba, le miro detenidamente, había quedado inconsciente luego de haber llegado a su orgasmo, y es que el semen de un demonio era cosa seria, probablemente en ese preciso momento algo estuviese creciendo dentro de ella, un bicho raro que sería tan enfermo como el mismo. Como deseaba ah aquella mujer, llenarse con sus jugos, comerse aquello generosos senos, abrazarse a aquella delgada y esbelta cintura, golpear aquel trasero hasta dejarlo morado, era un maldito pervertido, y no se avergonzaba de aquello, la quería para sí mismo, importaba madre lo que opinara el resto eh incluso ella misma, pero aun así estaba la cuestión de ¿Cuánto le duraría? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le diera un ataque y la terminara matando?

NO… fue su simple y reveladora respuesta, esta era diferente, ella era algo que no merecía por lo mismo, algo mucho más preciado que 7 distintas mujerzuelas con las cuales se había hartado, lo sabía, las había matado apropósito, pero hinata no, ella era algo precioso, que no estaba a la altura de un maldito demonio, por lo mismo… le importaba, y la cuidaría…

Al menos trataría…

_Todo lo que toco_

_Se convierte en piedra_

_Así que envuelve tus brazos alrededor mío_

_Y déjame solo_

Despertó en una habitación hermosa, suavemente decorada, y completamente desnuda y amarrada sobre una cama, vio su cuerpo sin rastro de moretones, y un extraño tatuaje cubría uno de sus senos, le busco con la mirada, encontrándole sentado sobre un gran sillón, le miro impaciente, sentía sus líquidos derramarse por sus muslos…

-¿p-porque estoy tan impaciente?...- su delicada voz lleno el lugar, haciendo despertar inmediatamente a su miembro.

-porque soy tu dueño, porque me deseas y me necesitas aun más de lo que necesitas respirar… -la embriago con su voz ronca, acechándola lentamente, observándola y comiéndosela con la mirada, un suave tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas.- eres adorable… -y de un momento a otro estaba enfrente de si posando sus fríos labios sobre los suyos, era la gloria… o el infierno mismo.

-no te vayas… - se apresuro a decir una vez que le sintió alejarse, aquello regocijo su ego, sentir que lo necesitaba… se sentía demasiado bien.

-nunca… ahora me perteneces mujer… y créeme, nunca dejo tirado mis juguetes…

-¿hay más?...- la demanda en su voz, la furia contenida, los celos, hicieron explotar varias lámparas de una sola vez, solo pudo reír, y suavemente la comenzó a acariciar…

-tranquila querida… desde ahora solo estas tu…

No sabía canto tiempo le iba a durar aquella criatura, quizás fuera un para siempre, o quizás solo unos años, puede que hasta incluso olvidara como aburrirse con ella, puede que la llegara a amar de tal forma que solo querría su bien, esperaba que eso no sucediera, no quería perderla, por más daño que tuviera que hacerle, no quería amarla más que a sí mismo, pues cuando ese momento llegara se alejaría de ella solo porque consideraría que era por su propio bien … era un ser egoísta por naturaleza, pensándolo bien, ni sus propios deseos de protegerla serian capaces con lo que acaba de nacer entre él y la muchacha, un amor completamente enfermizo… puede que hasta de destruyeran juntos… ¿Quién sabe?

THE END…..


End file.
